1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of compact length that directs and mixes fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many industrial and manufacturing applications require mixing fluids and applying the mixtures to a designated area. Mixing is often accomplished by directing a pressurized flow through a mixing device comprising a housing and mixing means, where the mixing means include static mixers that align longitudinally along the length of the housing.
Moreover, many applications often require mixing two fluids that are difficult to mix. In such instances, a satisfactory mixture may be created by exposing the fluids to a mixing means for an extended period of time.
With reference to FIG. 1, a mixture of such fluids is accomplished by the prior art device comprising a housing 60 that is elongated to accommodate a necessary number of axially aligned static mixers. In this manner, elongation of housing 60 increases the exposure of such fluids to a mixing means.
However, the elongated dimensions of the prior art device has disadvantages. Most notably, the elongated housing distances the user from the surface being supplied with the mixture, thereby making precision application of the mixture difficult. The additional length of the prior art device also renders it tedious and cumbersome to the user.